Globo Telenovelas/Vale a Pena Ver de Novo
Note: The titles of telenovelas is the re-reruns.* 1980s Dona Xepa (1980) From Gilberto Braga. The reruns of 1977. A Sucessora (1980-1981) From Manoel Carlos. The reruns of 1978-1979. Te Contei? (1981) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. The reruns of 1978. Cabocla (1981-1982) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. The reruns of 1979. Marron Glacê (1982) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. The reruns of 1979-1980. As Três Marias (1982) From Wilson Rocha. The reruns of 1980-1981. A Moreninha (1982) From Marcos Rey. The reruns of 1975-1976. Plumas e Paetês (1983) From Sílvio de Abreu. Pecado Rasgado (1983-1984) From Sílvio de Abreu. The reruns of 1978-1979. Água Viva (1984) From Gilberto Braga and colaboration of Manoel Carlos. The reruns of 1980. Final Feliz (1984-1985) From Ivani Ribeiro. The reruns of 1982-1983. Elas por Elas (1985) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. The reruns of 1982. Jogo da Vida (1985-1986) From Sílvio de Abreu. The reruns of 1980-1981. Feijão Maravilha (1986) From Sílvio de Abreu. Paraíso (1986) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. The reruns of 1982-1983. Livre para Voar (1986-1987) From Walther Negrão. The reruns of 1984-1985. Vereda Tropical (1987) From Carlos Lombardi. The reruns of 1984-1985. Amor com Amor Se Paga (1987-1988) From Ivani Ribeiro. The reruns of 1984. Ti-Ti-Ti (1988) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. The reruns of 1985. Gabriela (1988-1989) From Walther George Durst. The reruns of 1975. A Gata Comeu (1989) From Ivani Ribeiro. The reruns of 1985. Brega & Chique (1989-1990) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. The reruns of 1987. 1990s Pão Pão, Beijo Beijo (1990) From Walther Negrão. The reruns of 1983. Roda de Fogo (1990) From Lauro César Muniz. The reruns of 1986-1987. Sassaricando (1990-1991) From Sílvio de Abreu. The reruns of 1987-1988. Top Model (1991) From Walther Negrão and Antônio Calmon. The reruns of 1989-1990. Cambalacho (1991) From Sílvio de Abreu. The reruns of 1986. Fera Radical (1991-1992) From Walther Negrão. The reruns of 1988. Vale Tudo (1992) From Gilberto Braga, Aguinaldo Silva and Leonor Bassères. The reruns of 1988-1989. Bebê a Bordo (1992-1993) From Carlos Lombardi. The reruns of 1988-1989. Sinhá Moça (1993) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. The reruns of 1986. Barriga de Aluguel (1993-1994) From Glória Perez. The reruns of 1990-1991. Direito de Amar (1993-1994) From Walther Negrão. The reruns of 1987. Rainha da Sucata (1994) From Sílvio de Abreu. The reruns of 1990. Tieta (1994-1995) From Aguinaldo Silva, Ana Maria Moretzsohn and Ricardo Linhares. The reruns of 1989-1990. Pedra Sobre Pedra (1995) From Aguinaldo Silva, Ana Maria Moretzsohn and Ricardo Linhares. The reruns of 1992. Renascer (1995-1996) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. The reruns of 1993. Despedida de Solteiro (1996) From Walther Negrão. The reruns of 1992-1993. Meu Bem, Meu Mal (1996) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. The reruns of 1990-1991. Mulheres de Areia (1996-1997) From Ivani Ribeiro. The reruns of 1993. A Viagem (1997) From Ivani Ribeiro. The reruns of 1994. Fera Ferida (1997-1998) From Aguinaldo Silva, Ana Maria Moretzsohn and Ricardo Linhares. The reruns of 1993-1994. Felicidade (1998) From Manoel Carlos. The reruns of 1991-1992. O Salvador da Pátria (1998) From Lauro César Muniz. The reruns of 1989. Quatro por Quatro (1998-1999) From Carlos Lombardi. The reruns of 1994-1995. O Rei do Gado (1999) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. The reruns of 1996-1997. A Indomada (1999-2000) From Aguinaldo Silva and Ricardo Linhares. The reruns of 1997. 2000s Tropicaliente (2000) From Walther Negrão. The reruns of 1994. A Próxima Vítima (2000) From Sílvio de Abreu. The reruns of 1995. Roque Santeiro (2000-2001) From Dias Gomes and Aguinaldo Silva. The reruns of 1985-1986. Você Decide (2001) The reruns of original version, 1992-2000. A Gata Comeu (2001)* From Ivani Ribeiro. The re-reruns of 1985. História de Amor (2001-2002) From Manoel Carlos. The reruns of 1995-1996. Por Amor (2002-2003) From Manoel Carlos. The reruns of 1997-1998. O Cravo e a Rosa (2003) From Walcyr Carrasco and Mário Teixeira. The reruns of 2000-2001. Anjo Mau (2003-2004) (remake) From Maria Adelaide Amaral, based on the original "Anjo Mau" (1976) by Cassiano Gabus Mendes. The reruns of 1997-1998. Corpo Dourado (2004) From Antônio Calmon. The reruns of 1998. Terra Nostra (2004) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. The reruns of 1999-2000. Deus nos Acuda (2004-2005) From Sílvio de Abreu. The reruns of 1992-1993. Laços de Família (2005) From Manoel Carlos. The reruns of 2000-2001. Força de um Desejo (2005-2006) From Gilberto Braga and Alcides Nogueira. The reruns of 1999-2000. A Viagem (2006)* From Ivani Ribeiro. The re-reruns of 1994. Chocolate com Pimenta (2006-2007) From Walcyr Carrasco. The reruns of 2003-2004. Era uma Vez... (2007) From Walther Negrão. The reruns of 1998. Da Cor do Pecado (2007) From João Emanuel Carneiro. The reruns of 2004. Coração de Estudante (2007-2008) From Emanuel Jacobina. The reruns of 2002. Cabocla (2008) (remake) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. The reruns of 2004. Mulheres Apaixonadas (2008-2009) From Manoel Carlos. The reruns of 2003. Senhora do Destino (2009) From Aguinaldo Silva. The reruns of 2004-2005. Alma Gêmea (2009-2010) From Walcyr Carrasco. The reruns of 2005-2006. 2010s Sinhá Moça (2010) (remake) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. The reruns of 2006. Sete Pecados (2010-2011) From Walcyr Carrasco. The reruns of 2007-2008. O Clone (2011) From Glória Perez. The reruns of 2001-2002. Mulheres de Areia (2011-2012)* From Ivani Ribeiro. The re-reruns of 1993. Chocolate com Pimenta (2012)* From Walcyr Carrasco. The re-reruns of 2003-2004. Da Cor do Pecado (2012-2013)* From João Emanuel Carneiro. The re-reruns of 2004. O Profeta (2013) From Duca Rachid and Thelma Guedes, based on the original "O Profeta" (1977-1978) by Ivani Ribeiro. The reruns of 2006-2007. O Cravo e a Rosa (2013-2014)* From Walcyr Carrasco and Mário Teixeira. The re-reruns of 2000-2001. Caras & Bocas (2014) From Walcyr Carrasco. The reruns of 2009-2010. Cobras & Lagartos (2014-2015) From João Emanuel Carneiro. The reruns of 2006. O Rei do Gado (2015)* From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. The re-reruns of 1996-1997. Caminho das Índias (2015-2016) From Glória Perez. The reruns of 2009. Anjo Mau (2016) (remake)* From Maria Adelaide Amaral, based on the original "Anjo Mau" (1976) by Cassiano Gabus Mendes. The re-reruns of 1997-1998. Cheias de Charme (2016-2017) From Filipe Miguez and Izabel de Oliveira. The reruns of 2012. Senhora do Destino (2017)* From Aguinaldo Silva. The re-reruns of 2004-2005. Celebridade (2017-2018) From Gilberto Braga. The reruns of 2003-2004. Belíssima (2018-2019) From Sílvio de Abreu. The reruns of 2005-2006. Cordel Encantado (2019) From Thelma Guedes and Duca Rachid. The reruns of 2011. Por Amor (2019)* From Manoel Carlos. The re-reruns of 1997-1998. (On air) Avenida Brasil (2019-2020) From João Emanuel Carneiro. The reruns of 2012. 2020s (Next) Caras & Bocas (2020)* From Walcyr Carrasco. The re-reruns of 2009-2010. Category:Rede Globo